The Rendevous of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Oh, the things that can happen just before a huge war officially decides to break out in our resident Boy-Who-Lived and favorite bad boy's lives during their seventh year. Let's just say that things definitely get...interesting. One-Shot. HPDM Slash.


Title - The Rendevous of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.  
By - PheonixFireBlack  
Summary - Oh, the things that can happen just before a huge war officially decides to break out in our resident Boy-Who-Lived and favorite bad boy's lives during their seventh year. Let's just say that things definitely get...interesting. One-Shot. HP/DM Slash.  
Category - Harry Potter  
Genre - General/Romance  
Rating - PG-13  
Feedback - Please?  
Critisism - Sure, why not? Flame me for all I care. stares at flames "I still cannot belive that only I can prevent forest fires." Damn. Oh well!  
_**Disclaimer - Damn. I don't own anything, do I? (sigh) Yeah, that means I DON'T own Harry Potter. All of that belongs to JKR. I only own this outrageous...plot? (shakes head) Plot? Not really...fluffy and...slightly odd, but no real true plot I don't think. Ahh well, at least I got a disclaimer in!**_  
Notes - Alright, so the title is crappy and this fic is a little strange, but it's just this thing I thought of one night. I'm one of those people that has to write things no matter how GAY (excuse the pun, considering this is slash) it may be or else the idea will stay in my head and nag, Nag, NAG!  
shrug Flame me, I know I would.

-----------------------------------------------------  
The Rendevous of a Gryffindor and Slytherin  
-----------------------------------------------------

Harry sat there on top of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Why he was here, he wasn't completely sure. Ok, so part of the reason was because he kind of--alright, really--wanted to know what Malfoy had up his sleeve. That's right. Draco Malfoy had stopped him in an empty corridor, telling Harry to meet him in the Great Hall around midnight. Harry had raised an eyebrow at the peroxide blond, but Malfoy was gone in a flash. Harry had told himself that he wouldn't go because Malfoy would just do something incredibly stupid or manage to seriously piss him off, yet Harry found himself here in the Great Hall anyway. "Bloody hell...I can't believe I actually showed up." He muttered and shrugged, adding an afterthough of, "'Course, I could always...leave and he'd never know I was even here."

That's when the door opened. Harry froze, hoping to Merlin that it wasn't a Professor. He was almost relieved when he realized it wasn't. Harry's relief was short lived, however, when he relaized that it was Draco Malfoy that was making his way towards him. He sighed and leaned forward on his knees, putting his face in his hands. Why was he here, again? Harry couldn't quite remember, until he realized that he actually didn't know. Harry kept his mouth shut until he heard the oh-so-familiar drawl of his enemy.

"Potter...surprised you actually came." The blond raised an eyebrow in question at the Gryffindor sitting in front of him.

"To be completely honest, so am I." The dark-haired boy admitted. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he actually admitting things to Malfoy? Harry made a mental note to have his head checked tomorrow. "So, you asked me here and we're both completely shocked that I'm here. Glad we've got that much established. Anyway, what do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco had sat down on the bench at the table, not far from Harry. He was leaning forward against the table. He started slowly drumming his fingertips of his right hand on the tabletop without even realizing it. This was a habit he had created and it never failed to set into motion when he was nervous. He shifted slightly when he heard Harry's question. How was he supposed to answer that without giving everything away all at once? Draco's steel gray eyes darted around, trying to find something to focus on. He licked his lips, another nervous habit he had developed, as he tried to think of something to tell the dark-headed boy that sat about four inches away from him. Suddenly, Draco found himself shaking his head and starting to stand up, "I can't do this. Nevermind." He stepped over the bench, getting ready to haul ass back to his dormitory, "Forget this ever happened." He turned to leave, but quickly turned back to Harry, "Oh, and **_don't_** breathe a single word about any of this."

"Oh, right, cause I'm going to go around the common room boasting about having a completely pointless meeting with Draco Malfoy at midnight." Harry laughed at the thought of this, "Right. No worries there, Malfoy. There's no story to tell, anyway."

"Oh, there's a story alright." Draco said, sitting back down again.

"You're thicker than I've thought you were all these years. There's nothing to tell anyone after they ask what happened, what was discussed."

"Make it up." Draco smirked.

"What's the point?" Harry shook his head, "Nevermind. Not like it matters, anyway. No one's ever finding out about this."

"You've got that right."

"That's weird..." Harry mused.

Draco looked up at him, eyebrows raised, "What?"

"We've hated each other for just over seven years...yet here we are, actually agreeing on something." Harry chuckled slightly, "The end of the world must be near."

The two boys were both almost immediately silent at that comment. That kind of talk really shouldn't be going around with everything going on. The last battle was getting closer and that was the last thing people wanted to hear; that the end of the world was coming. Even Draco hadn't been joking around like that. Draco was the one that spoke amongst the silence that had surrounded the Great Hall. "So, anyway, I think I was leaving?"

"No." Harry said, "We were arguing about if there was a story in this night or not."

"Oh, right." Draco smirked. If he didn't know any better, he would almost think that Harry wanted him to stay. "So, you were saying there's no story. Personally, I don't see how you can't see one."

"What? Oh, I see. I can go around telling everyone how we argued about wether there really was a story behind the meeting all night. That's a **_wonderful_** story. Really, it is, Draco." Harry froze. That was so foreign. The Slytherin's first name never came out of his mouth without being immediately accompanied by his last. What was he going to do? Better yet, what was the blonde's reaction going to be. Harry sat there, frozen in anticipation and waited for a response.

Draco blinked a few times. This couldn't be right. There was no way that Saint Potter had just said his first name and his first name alone. He looked at the green-eyed boy, "Did you...did you just call me...'Draco'?"

"Um...I-I think so..." Harry frowned. This was way too weird. Now what?

"Why?" Draco asked, fine with sounding completely confused and almost like a two year old who happened to be in a very questionable mood.

"Why do I think so? Because I did..." Harry said as if this were very obvious.

"No, you git! Why," He started to repeat, "Did you call me by my first name?"

"I...don't know, it just...happened." Harry frowned slightly, "It's not like it's completely impossible that it would happen, I mean...it's not like we don't **_know_** each other's first names...but...um..."

"I know a lot of people's first names, Potter. That doesn't mean I use them."

"What are you getting so worked up about? It was once and no one was around, so you may as well just get over it! And you can be **_sure_** it won't happen again."

"Good."

There was a really weird silence between the two. Harry leaned back on his arms on the table, sighing and throwing his head back. This was just wrong. This was not something that should happen in his life; he had enough going on, didn't he?

Draco leaned forward on the table again and started drumming his fingers on the table. This time, the tapping of his fingers wasn't slow and light, it was quick and kind of loud. His eyes were darting around again, as well. This was ridiculous. He shouldn't be like this. These were not actions he should be doing right now; **_these_** were nervous actions.

Harry sat up, though he was still leaning on his arms. He raised an eyebrow at the boy next to him. "What's with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco said quickly.

Harry chuckled.

"What?" Draco snapped.

The Gryffindor shook his head, "Nothing, nothing..." He muttered.

"What?" The blond repeated, a little harsher this time.

"You're just acting...weird."

"Acting weird?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'acting weird'?"

"Take a look at what you're doing."

Draco glanced down at his hands. He knew that's what Harry was referring to, but he decided to ignore it. "No clue what you're talking about, Potter."

"Right...because you can't **_possibly_** notice that you're drumming your fingers as fast as humanly possible against the table. No, I just can't see how you would know what I was talking about. Not in a million years." Harry said, voice laced with sarcasm.

Draco shifted slightly and glared up at the green-eyed boy. "Shut up." He muttered. After a moment, Draco turned the subject back to the one of the earlier ones, "So...you still see no story for the night?"

"Oh, there's a story alright. It's just not something I'm going to go on about."

"Well...if you won't be boasting about it...I might have something else for you to...not brag about." Draco was standing behind the benches now.

"Really?" Harry started sarcastically, "What might that be?" He eyed the Slytherin suspiciously.

Draco smirked and in just a few swift movements, he was almost straddling Harry, as he was currently knealt on the bench around Harry's legs. With the smirk still in place, he beckoned for the boy to come closer.

Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head at the other boy's gesture, "What are you...doing?" He asked, voice faltering a little.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his closer to him, despite the shock in the bright green eyes of the boy before him. Draco forced his lips onto Harry's. He almost shivered at the intense, electric feeling that shot down his spine. Something in the back of his mind told Draco that this was far from anything he should be doing, but he couldn't help the spontaneous action. It was just something he had suddenly felt that he had to do.

After a few moments and the realization that he needed oxygen, Draco pulled away from Harry. Once it set into his brain what he had done, Draco regretted every second of it. He put his arms on either side of Harry and pushed himself backwards, standing up and backing away from the table. His eyes were as wide as they could be. He licked his lips and shook his head before he started to mutter to himself. "Can't believe I did that...there's no way I...this can't be real...I couldn't of just...Oh, Merlin..." As he was walking backwards, Draco tripped and fell onto a bench from one of the other tables. He sat up and leaned forward on his knees, putting his face in his hands. There was no way he could have done that!

Harry sat there on top of the Gryffindor table, completely shocked. His eyes were wide and he had to be blinking at about a thousand times the rate that was normal. He swallowed and licked his lips. Had that really just happened? No. That couldn't have just happened. This had to be some really weird dream of his. Harry nodded a little. That sounded good. A dream. A really horrible, wonderful, amazing, vile dream. Or maybe it was real. That weird shock that had raced down his spine had been awfully realistic. "D-did you just..."

Draco's head snapped up, "Yes. I kissed you. Get the shock over with already so we can get onto the angst."

"Angst?"

"You know, the part where everything goes downhill from how it used to be." He shook his head and went into his former position with his head in his hands, eyes closed now.

"Oh...right..." Harry frowned slightly and shoved himself off the table. He slowly walked over to Draco and knealt down before him. Sitting on his haunches, Harry balanced himself by putting a hand on the other boy's knee. "Draco..."

Draco had heard Harry's footsteps and assumed that he was leaving and he hadn't felt Harry put his hand on his knee. Thus, the reason why he jerked his head up at the voice coming from directly in front of him. "W-why are you still here?"

"I know what you're going through..."

"No, you don't." He said slowly, "Because you...aren't in the same position I am!"

"What position might that be?"

Draco made a few attempts of speaking, but failed horribly. He scoffed and shrugged, "I can't even say it."

"Liking your most hated enemy?" Harry asked quietly, but Draco stayed silent. "Being hopelessly in love with them?" Harry looked up at the grey-eyed blond, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Draco sighed and leaned against the table behind him. They never talked until tonight other than when they were throwing insults at each other, yet here he was being read like a book by Harry Potter. "Blaise couldn't even do that." He muttered, referring to his best friend.

Harry frowned, "Do what?"

"Read me like that. There's no way." He shook his head slightly, "How'd you manage it?"

Harry shrugged, "I dunno..."

"Well...now what?" Draco asked awkwardly.

"We that story we were talking about **_not_** talking about earlier..." Harry suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Well...it couldn't hurt since no one is ever going to find out, right?" Draco shrugged and leaned forward to kiss the green-eyed brunette again.

So that night ended and many others followed. Not very many all at once, but they were very regularly scheduled. The two, of course, had reputations to keep and still played like they hated each other in public, but that was far from what was implied when they were together. Neither of them really thought about what would happen if someone found out, and neither of them brought the subject up either. It wasn't something they figured they needed to worry about until later. They weren't even sure that "they would even last.", as Draco had so lightly put it in one of the discussions they had early on.

The meetings eventually grew closer together and started to get longer and the nights they had longer. This started showing up in their school marks, but neither of the two seemed to care all that much. So, the "non-couple" went on like they had been until the end of the year. They couldn't either predict the future, but this "non-relationship" would go on for several more years before anyone even "officially" found out. When the pair would be about twenty-one, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Blaise Zabini would all have their suspicions confirmed. It would be Blaise that would say, "Took us long enough to get confirmed, huh?" And then he would go on to look at Ron saying, "Alright, pay up." Ron would reluctantly hand over the sickles and galleons required on their bet. Hermione would make a comment saying, "I can't believe you two bet on them!" And this would start a huge argument between the four boys that would eventually be resolved by Hermione, ever-ingenious as she was in school. And so life would go on as it had before and all would be well...and Ron and Hermione would provide amusing entertainment for the other three with one of their infamous spats. Life just might turn out alright, even after everything those five teens had been through.

----------------------------------------------------------  
End The Rendevous of a Gryffindor and Slytherin  
----------------------------------------------------------

Notes - TOLD you it was crappy, didn't I? shrug Oh well. Reviews are nice, but I'm expecting flames. thinks about something Oh, well...my sister can get over Draco not being in leather pants...I can mention that in the fic with her character and Draco...er...Dra...don't ask. It's too complicated and I have that all in the other fic, which will be much better than this. Look out for it! Don't ask for the title...still thinking that one up.


End file.
